Surviving With You
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: "Nature!" "Oh can it Cory." "People, people, settle down-" "Riley, there is no way you can stay positive right now!" "Oh yeah? Watch me." "Can we please stop arguing and find a way to get out of here?"


_How did you possibly manage this!?"_

 _"Woah, woah there Boing, you're pinning this on me!?"_

 _"Yes! Practically the minute after I say 'All you have to do is get rid of everyone else and we can be together' we end up washed up on some deserted island!"_

 _"One, it's been MONTHS, since you said that. And two, I'm not even smart enough to come up with this, so there!"_

 _"You were in on this!"_

 _"I had nothing to do with this! There is no reception, I'm going out of my mind here!"_

 _"Nature!"_

 _"Oh can it Cory."_

 _"People, people, settle down-"_

 _"Riley, there is no way you can stay positive right now!"_

 _"Oh yeah? Watch me."_

 _"Can we please stop arguing and find a way to get out of here!?"_

2 weeks earlier

"I won!" Topanga squealed, hugging her son tightly. It was an ordinary weekend, nothing too special. Riley was at the mall with her friends, and Cory was picking up some last minute things from work.

"Of course you did mommy, what did you win this time?" Auggie questioned, escaping the suffocating embrace. He flung her arms to the side and dusted himself off, grimacing while massaging his aching face. People were fiends when it came to his cheeks.

"Remember the cruise I applied for? It says I won! I can take up to 12 people with me, wow this is so exciting!" She celebrated, she couldn't wait to share the good news with Cory. "It just says there needs to be at least 4 adults... including a person who knows how to operate the boat." 'Huh' she thought, eyeing the last part funnily. The foreboding feeling quickly rolled off her shoulders, she needed this break way too much, work was getting crazier by the day.

"CAN AVA COME? Pleeeeeease mommy." Topanga grimaced but anticipated this.

"Only if her mommy says yes sweetie." She caved at the hopeful expression on her little boy's face.

"YAAAAYYYYYY!" Auggie squealed, running off to tell his wife for 51 years, the good news. Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… four adults… I better ask Cory who he thinks we should… of course… Shawn and Katy." Topanga grinned, almost face-palming herself. 'At least that's settled.' she hummed to herself, putting the letter down on the counter and opening up the other mail.

"SHAWN!" Cory rejoiced as soon as he heard the news. "I can't wait to tell him we finally got ourselves that honeymoon we always wanted." He said dreamily.

"With your wives." Topanga stressed, crossing her arms. It amused and irked her in equal parts when Cory got like this. 'Best friends.' she tsk'd.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Cory said flippantly, before ringing his buddy. Topanga simply rolled her eyes before waiting for Riley and Maya to get home.

"2 weeks!? That's amazing mum congratulations!" Riley beamed, squeezing her mother in delight when she was told.

"Yeah congrats! Can't wait to see what it's like on a ship." Maya piped in, grinning wide.

"Oh? And who invited you Maya?" Topanga acted surprised, but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Where she goes, I go... get with the program lady." Maya scoffed, before sauntering to the kitchen and opening the fridge, to hunt down some pre-dinner snacks.

"Yes Maya you're invited… in fact, your parents are coming as well." Topanga shared, grinning when Maya couldn't keep the smile off her face from not only the news, but also the referral to her parentS.

"Aww... boo adults." Even she knew she didn't sound convincing. "How many people are coming then?"

"Well so far with Cory, Riley, Auggie and I, plus you, Shawn and Katy, oh and -uck-Ava… there are four spots remaining." Topanga counted off, pursing her lips in concentration.

"Can we ask our friends mum, pleeeeease?" Riley begged, pouting hard. 'God, my kids are twins afterall.'

"Alright, alright. Get their parents to agree and I'll add Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle on the list." Topanga smiled indulgently, that being her plan all along. She'd have to work on Cory getting over Lucas spending two weeks with their daughter but, they weren't alone so she didn't think she'd have any trouble convincing him. Plus it was her.

"Actually, Zay's gone back home for Christmas, Lucas stayed because he wanted to spend his first round of holidays with his giiiirlfriiiend." Maya made kissy faces at Riley, who couldn't even tell her to stop, too busy giggling and getting giddy at the thought of him.

"Well I guess that opens up a spot… I wonder if Josh-"

"I LOVE YOU." Maya blurted out, mid-bite. "Seriously, you're my favourite." Maya blinked out of the mini-stupor and continued scarfing down food, trying to get her shit sorted.

"I guess I better ask then." Topanga just laughed as a dopey smiling Maya bounded over and clung onto her. "Well ladies, it looks like we have our crew."

After finding out Shawn knew how to man a boat, and Josh's ability to help him through boy scout training -making Maya war with either laughing at him or swooning cause it's Uncle boing-, along with all the necessary approval and paper work done within the fortnight; they were all packed and arrived at the docks.

"Wow, it's so great here, and it's a yacht! We're on a private yacht for two weeks with amazing food and friends and family and a whole bunch of awesome." Riley rejoiced, spinning around on the deck of the boat.

"I gotta admit Riles, this is pretty sweet." Maya grinned back, stretching her arms and soaking in the sunlight.

"I'm so glad you guys could come!" Riley then proceeded to hug all her friends, adding a soft kiss on Lucas' cheek, just for him.

Lucas smiled sweetly down at a slightly shorter Riley, who was in flats, squeezing her fingers. "Yeah, I'm glad I chose to stay. Zay flipped when he heard, wanted to come right back, but his family wouldn't let him." Lucas grinned lopsidedly at that, before looking at the others. "But hey, I'm sure there'll be a bunch of other times like this, right gang?"

"Ranger Rick's got the right idea. I myself, however, am going to use this god gifted time to hash out the long game with Uncle Boing~." And with that she flitted off to find her boy scout.

"Weren't her and Zay-?" Smackle questioned, looking unsurely at the others.

"Maya and Zay aren't exclusive... they aren't really dating, and Maya's always liked Josh, I'm guessing Zay saw this coming when he heard?" Farkle questioned, looking at Lucas.

The cowboy sighed. "Yeah, seems like it. Another reason he really wanted to come… The world works in funny ways." He muttered the last part.

"Hey guys, why don't we unpack and meet back out here?" Riley smiled, playing with Lucas and her entwined fingers.

"Yeah, enjoy your last moments with technology, cause it's all gone as soon as we set sail." Farkle bemoaned, melodramatically.

"There, there dearest one, you are not alone in your plight. I too suffer your strife." Smackle comforted, gently patting her boyfriend's back.

"Thank you Isadora." Farkle smiled, wrapping an arm around her, and with that they all dispersed, going to getting settled in. The girls were sharing, so were the boys, and the parents each had a room for each respective couple.

"Hey there Boing. You contemplating life?" Maya smiled, nudging said boing with her shoulder.

"No… just thinking about how I'm on a boat with my someday for two weeks, wondering what's going to happen." Josh smiled, indulgently, nudging back.

"Yeah? I make you nervous?" the blonde smiles cheekily.

"No… just different… a nice different. Do I make you nervous?" He asked softly, leaning towards her. Maya's eyes widened slightly as she froze, their faces just inches away.

"Ha, I bet my heart's beating so loud you already know the answer to that... and it's yes. A very big yes. I swoon on sight remember?" Maya rambled, squeezing his fingers gently, to ground her.

"Heh, yeah I guess." Josh chuckled, ducking his head before eyeing her once more.

"I'm glad you're with us right now." Maya mumbled.

"Yeah? I'm glad I came too." Josh smiled softly, as they stared at the sparkling water, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Look at our baby girl… so grown up…" Katy cooed, snuggling into Shawn's embrace.

"Hey now, she's still 15, turning 16 sure, but she has a long way to go before adulthood." Shawn muttered, but still he was glad she was growing up with a guy he knew and trusted. He was getting a lot better at this protective father thing. 'I might be one of the only fathers in the world that actually wants their daughter to be with her chosen guy. I practically raised him after all.'

"Mmm, too bad any scolding you give her for this, she'll fight back with how you were when you were younger." Katy smirked up at him.

"Yeah… but I know she'll listen to me anyway… cause she's my daughter…" Shawn smiled contently, feeling happy with where life had taken them all.

"You're sure he can be trusted?" Cory questioned, pacing.

"Cory calm down. She's with these kids every day, and so far nothing has gone monumentally wrong. That triangle nonsense was a quick fix." Topanga comforted, laying a hand on her husband's back.

"Yeah, I just need to chill… and keep a very close watch on them." Cory muttered the last part to himself. Soon after he called everyone on board to gather around.

"Rules on the boat-" Maya's groan was like thunder, causing her friends to laugh, and even Josh and her parents cracked a smile. "Oh too bad on you." Cory grinned, before continuing. "No boys in girl's room, no girls in boy's room. Anyone defying these rules will walk the plank!" He declared, supremely.

"Get off your high horse Matthews." Maya hollered, causing her mom to scold her.

"Fine. They will be in time out and on cleaning duty!" He pouted, still, however, satisfied with his threat.

"Also kids, stay together, we'll be getting you all for lunch soon." Topanga continued.

Once the adults had walked off to wherever adults go, Riley spun around to face her friends. "Let's all play a game!" she proclaimed.

"That's a great idea Riley, I found a bunch of board games in one of the rooms. There's monopoly, sky fall, Cluedo, Family Fued. What do you guys wanna play?" Farkle asked, pulling out said options.

"I say Family Fued, that's always fun!" Riley beamed, grabbing the chosen board. Once everyone sounded their agreement, they proceeded to kill time, just hanging out. The sky was blue, the weather was a mix of bright sun and cool wind, everyone was having a great time together. To the group, it was shaping up to be an amazing vacation.


End file.
